Maid Latte Tail
by Riri Pop
Summary: Natsu and Lucy goes to the Maid Latte! What will Misaki and Usui say?


**Riri: **Minna-san! Here's my first ever story here in !

**Misaki:** Yup. And it's Kaichou Wa Maid-sama! related, too!

**Usui:** And I'm with you again, Misa-chan~

**Misaki:** You perverted alien! Jeez, go on Riri.

**Riri:** Sankyuu, Misaki-chan! So, I hope you'll enjoy this story of mine!

**Riri / Misaki / Usui:** READ IT LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT! ;)

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the anime._

* * *

><p>"Hey, Lucy!" A familiar voice said as Lucy Heartfilia looked at the back.<p>

"Natsu!" She greeted, "What's up?"

"Have you heard of the famous Maid Latte down town?" The boy with pink, spiky hair asked.

"Yeah. Why'd you ask?"

"I was planning to go there, just the two of us!"

"Well, sure. I don't have plans for today, I guess…"

"Well, come on!" Natsu said enthusiastically.

"H-Hai…" Lucy blushed as Natsu grabs her hand.

… At the Maid Latte…

Lucy and Natsu finally arrived at the Latte. Before they could enter, the idiot trio came crashing in and excited to see the lovely maid and school council president, Misaki Ayuzawa. Lucy and Natsu began wondering why were those idiot trio so excited? And thus, Natsu opened the door.

"Welcome, master!" A long, black-haired girl wearing a maid outfit welcomed them. It was Misaki.

Before they could talk, a tall blonde-haired boy came in. He was very handsome and cool and—

"I know! I know! Jeez!" Lucy said to the narrator.

"O-Oh… Sorry!" The pointless narrator said.

Anyway, as the boy walked in, Misaki looked like she saw a ghost.

"Ah… Miss, are you okay?" Lucy asked Misaki.

"M-Me? Y-Yeah… Sure. I'm absolutely fine!" The maid said.

"If you say so…"

"Ah! My name is Misaki Ayuzawa. Nice to meet a fine lady here in the café." Misaki smiled.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia. It's a pleasure to meet a maid here! It's my first time, too!" Lucy said.

"And the boy right there is your boyfriend?" Misaki asked as she points at Natsu.

"N-Natsu! No way! He's not! You got it wrong! He's just a friend of mine, y'know" Lucy explained.

"Oh. Is that so…"

"Misa-chan!" The blonde boy yelled and waved at Misaki.

"U-Usui!"

"Misaki-chan, is that boy your boyfriend…?" Lucy asked.

"Yes I am." Usui said with glee, "Aren't I, Misa-chan?"

"I… I…" Misaki couldn't speak, she blushes really hard as she said with a firm voice, "NO!"

"Oh… So, who is this guy?" Lucy asked

"He's the perverted alien, Takumi Usui." Misaki said, "And who's that guy?"

"Who me?" Natsu asked as he ate a spoonful of ice cream.

"WHAT! Natsu, you're eating already!" Lucy's jaw dropped of amusement.

"Well, yes I am. You were busy talking to the maid and I got hungry so I sat down with this guy right here" Natsu pointed at Usui who is seating right next to him, "He said he'll pay the bill for me."

"Natsu, baka!" Lucy shouted as Natsu received a firm punch on the face.

"Ow, ow, ow." Natsu complained.

"Misa-chan! Can you do that cute smile you did just like yesterday?" Usui pleaded.

"You perverted alien! Of course I won't!" Misaki yelled as she hits Usui.

"Misaki-chan, it looks like we have a lot in common, ne?" Lucy smiled at Misaki.

"Well, maybe." She replied, "Oh! Can you try to be a maid? It's just for a day!" The kaichou suggested.

"Like a-maid-for-a-day kind of thing? I'm in!" the blonde-haired girl agreed.

…After Minuites…

Natsu paused from eating and wondered "Where the hell did Lucy went?" he looked to the left. Then to the right, but there's no sign of Lucy anywhere. "Hey, Usui, could you help me find where Lucy is?" Natsu pleaded.

"The girl with you?" Usui asked.

"Yeah. Her"

"Hmmm… I just know where she might be. Come on" Usui said as Natsu followed him.

The boy from Fairy Tail took a peek at the window of a door. "Hey, Usui, the sign says 'Employees Only'. Are you sure we're allowed here?" He asked

"Yes." Usui said as he opened the door.

The both guys went inside the room and saw Lucy talking to Misaki in a maid outfit. Oh god! Lucy looked so cute! She wore a different maid outfit than Misaki wore.

"Thatnks for the dress, Aoi." Misaki thanked.

"It was my pleasure! Cuteness is my middle name after all!" A girl—rather a boy wearing a frilly dress beside Lucy said. He had golden blonde-hair and has blue eyes.

"I-Is it really okay for me to wear this? I mean, I'm not an employee of the latte" Lucy doubted as she looked around and spotted Natsu and Usui standing beside the door.

"N-N-NATSU!" Lucy blushed as she pointed at Natsu. Misaki looked where Lucy was pointing and saw Usui with Natsu.

"USUI!" She shouted, "You perverted alien! Why are you _here_!"

"Because Natsu here wants to see Lucy." Usui explained "And so, I accompanied him here."

"Oh… So, is that Lucy-chii's boyfriend?" Aoi said.

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" "SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Lucy and Natsu said together and looked at each other and blushed.

"It's just like Misaki-chan and Usui-kun, isn't it?" Satsuki, the manager commented as she heard all of the noises in the kitchen.

"N-No! Of course not!" Misaki disagreed.

They all stared at each other for awhile and laughed. Maybe the two couples don't have any differences after all… Besides Usui and Natsu's character, they act pretty much the same, don't they?

"Well, it's getting dark. We have to go now." Lucy said

"And we have to close now. And I still need to finish my homeworks." Misaki said.

"Well, all I know is I had a great lunch here! You're food is the best! I'll come back here as often as I could!" Natsu exclaimed as he gave the whole staff a thumbs-up.

"Well, we should go now. Good bye!" The two said as they exchange farewells with the Maid Latte.

Indeed this is a fairy tale.

* * *

><p><strong>Riri: <strong>Was it good? I hope it was!

**Usui: **I was but the Fairy tail-guy had more scenes than me, don't you think?

**Natsu:** Of course I did! I'm that famous, y'know!

**Lucy:** Oh, shut up!

**Riri:** Mm~ Minna-san, stop fighting ne. ^^"

**Misaki: **I've got your back Riri!

**Riri:** Thanks Misaki-chan~

**Misaki: **Please review on this story.

**Lucy:** And I hope I'm not acting that kind to Natsu...

**Riri / Misaki / Lucy / Usui / Natsu:** REVIEW IT TO THE MAX!


End file.
